Republic of the United Netherlands (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of the United Netherlands is a democratic federal European survivor nation based in the south and west of the former Netherlands, and in all the Dutch and German Frisian Islands. Anthem Doomsday 1962 Belgium and the Netherlands were not as badly damaged as the UK and Germany. Survival was still possible in place, but tough decisions had to be made. The Dutch government was willing to take in some refugees, but was quickly spooked by the sheer numbers wishing to enter and soon lost control of the situation on the ground. There would be panic on the streets of most towns as frightened Burgomasters began to unilaterally closed their city borders and bring in emergency laws over the next fortnight, due to the strain of handling the refugees. *''Known targets were at-'' #I'Jmuidemn- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Amsterdam port- 1x 1kt #Rotterdam port- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Charlois Port- 1x 1kt #Waalhaven port- 1x 1kt (did not explode and buried it's self 6 ft. in to the ground) #Maastricht- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not explode) #Botlek- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Vlaardingen- 1x 1kt #Maassluis- 1x 1kt #The partial built Europort Rotterdam- 2x 1kt #Maasvlakte Rotterdam- 1x 1kt #Vondelingenplaat- 1x 1kt #Heijplaat- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Verrebroekse Bikken- 1x 1kt #Breven-Waaslandhven- 1x 1kt #Willmarsdonk- 1x 1kt #Delwaldedok- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Zesde Havendok- 1x 1kt #Vilegveld Eindhoven airport- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #US Military Base Soesterberg, Utrecht- 2x 1kt (1 did not explode) #Jevern AFB 1x 1kt bomb, (It did not explode and just broke up and spewed toxic waste like a duty bomb). #Bremenhaven docks 1x 1kt bomb, (It did not explode and just broke up and spewed toxic waste like a duty bomb). #Emden docks 1x 1kt bomb, (It did not explode and just broke up and spewed toxic waste like a duty bomb). #Amsterdam port 1x 1kt, #Bremen Airport (German: Flughafen Bremen) 1x 1kt, #Aachen 1x 1kt, #Cuxhaven 1x 1kt, #MOD Osnabrück 2x 1kt (which did not exsplode). Federal history since 2000 Wieringen island was drained and re-inhabited in 1999. Langeoog Island physical structure was further reinforced by Danish engineers in 2009 and 2010. Some guns are imported from Lower Saxony since 2000 and soon replaced swords and bows. A minor tornado ripped through Texel island killing 3 people in the winter of 2001. 2 separate tornados ripped through Bruges and Zeeland island killing 3 and 7 people respectively in the winter of 2001, the winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years (as in OTL), killing 30 people and 2 Richter scale 4.5 earthquake caused major damage and 2 deaths in Bruges in 2009. The D.R.R. joined Frisia in 2002 to form the federal ' Republic of the United Netherlands' (Dutch: Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden) which took over joint responsibly for sea defences, flood prevention, national finances, the judicial system and defence. The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 2 Vlieland-Oost. Flooding is still a problem in Zandvoort, Den Haag, Delft, Dordesecht and Gouda. A 2 Richter scale 4.2 earthquake caused major damage and 2 deaths in the eastern Frisian Islands in 2009. A major meat processing plant opened in Delft in 2012. *'For further details, see it's 2 regions:' #Frisian Republic #Dutch Remnant Republic 'Media since 2000.' A national once monthly newspaper was launched in D.R.R. 2007 and regional monthly news sheets for Breda/Tilburg and Bruges in 2001. 'Energy since 2000' A Danish built wind farm was erected on the reinforced coastline by Zandvoort in 2008 and a small Lower Saxony built biomass power station was opened in Den Haag in 2009. 'Beer since 2000' The D.R.R. is known for the pale lagers. They are also sold to Lower Saxony, Lille-Walloon and Kentshire since 2008. Category:Netherlands Category:Belgium Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Europe Category:Republic of the United Netherlands (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Germany Category:Republic Category:Media Category:Bear Category:Energy